1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to massage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new chair mounted foot massager arranged for mounting to a footrest of an associated chair member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various foot massage structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,940; 5,005,560; 5,131,383; 4,347,838; and 4,205,663.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a chair member with foot massage structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.